Ending
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Luke's followers have spent two years recruiting an army that's out for the blood of Olympus' saviors. Told from an OC demigod's viewpoint. Percabeth. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.


**Hi everyone! This fic is a bit of a change for me; it's more serious than my other Percy Jackson ones. But I think everyone will like it. It's told through the viewpoint of a demigod who's been attending camp with Percy and Annabeth. This takes place a year or two after the second titan war, and followers of Luke's have recruited an army that's out for the blood of Olympus' saviors. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

I felt the wind knocked out of me as his concrete arms squeezed my torso and my body slammed against the ground seconds later. Wearily, I looked up and saw Percy uncapping his magical pen.

"Go!" He called as the pen grew into a sword. "Marissa, go! Get Chiron, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico! Anyone! Send them my way, okay?" I wanted to protest again, but I decided I'd rather run and get help then try to stay and get killed. I didn't have my arrows on me and swordplay wasn't really my forte.

Luckily, I ran into Annabeth Chase. The daughter of Athena, she was a mighty warrior (one of Olympus' saviors) and Percy's girlfriend. She had been going to camp longer than anyone else there, and was one of the people closest to Luke Castellan.

"Marissa, what's-"

"Titan revenge!" I panted. "Followers of Luke are attacking again, babbling about victory for Kronos! They're insane, Annabeth, they won't hold back! Percy wants you over on Half Blood Hill!"

"Got it!" Annabeth affirmed, and took off running. It hadn't occurred to me that that was the last time I would really speak to her. I ran off towards the cabins, and led my siblings into battle. My brothers Lee and Michael would have been proud of the way we fought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We drove away almost every half blood and monster. Some died, only monsters by my arrows. I've never had the stomach to kill one of my own kind. Percy anihalaited almost one third of the tiny army by himself. But the rest of us had to take over when he let out a horrible cry and Annabeth fell to the ground. A half-blood had stabbed her right through the heart. Percy mercilessly brought his sword down on the boy and ran to Annabeth's side.

"No." He croaked, bending down to be closer to her. "Beth, please…"

"Seaweed Brain." Blood escaped with her words and trickled down her chin. "I'm sorry." She weakly lifted her hand to his face and used her thumb to wipe away his tears. "I didn't...mean to leave you."

"Shhh, it's okay." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I know, Annabeth. It's not your fault." She sighed.

"Percy...never told you...." She whispered. "I love you. So...much."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "Annabeth, you're everything tome. You're what kept me grounded to the universe when I needed you most...and I would gice up eternity for you any day." Annabeth managed a weak smile.

"You already did, remember?" The corners of Percy's lips turned upward slightly, but it wasn't quite a smile.

"Don't wait for me." He insisted. "I want you to get into the Isles of the Blest. You don't deserve anything less." Annabeth's eyes rolled slightly.

"Yeah right, Seaweed Brain. You know I'm going to wait." Percy managed a smile this time.

"Only if it's what you want." He kissed her one more time. She smiled fuller now and looked directly into his eyes.

"I want to be with you." She said, and closed her eyes. She didn't open them again, and her chest had stopped rising and falling. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was dead.

Percy stayed on that hill for hours, crying, holding Annabeth's body. He was screaming when Chiron finally pulled him away, and refused to come out of his cabin until we burned Annabeth's body, wrapped in her shroud.

And as the gray fabric burned he stood there, watching of his love's physical body turn to ash that drifted up into the night sky. I knew that Annabeth was probably watching the stars in Elysium, waiting for the day that she would see Percy again.

**Aw, that was sad. But I hope some of you still liked it. Please review, I want to know what you think!**


End file.
